The instant invention relates generally to decorative suspension hangers and more specifically it relates to a decorative hanging device which provides an aesthetically pleasing structure that is hug from a ceiling.
There are available various conventional decorative suspension hangers which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.